Technical Field
The present invention relates to cloud computing, and more particularly to cloud service embedding with shared protection in software-defined flexible-grid optical transport networks.
Description of the Related Art
Several procedures have been proposed for the survivable virtual network mapping problem in Internet Protocol (IP) networks, but these solutions cannot be directly applicable for software-defined flexible-grid optical transport networks due to the additional optical physics-oriented constraints.